Those early morning (almost alone) getaways
by xbuffyxspikex
Summary: Based on the prompt, "waiting at a bus stop in the middle of winter with their cheeks and ears bright red, trying to hold hands without anyone noticing." - "You think that's funny huh?" Bellamy asks, his voice low and husky. Clarke's laughter comes to a crashing halt as soon as Bellamy's tongue snakes out to lick his bottom lip.


Fic based one this prompt "waiting at a bus stop in the middle of winter with their cheeks and ears bright red, trying to hold hands without anyone noticing" found on the blog bellarkeprompts.

Okay so I haven't had the time to sit down and write anything in at least 5 months….yes, yes I know that's bad. School has been piling stuff on and I babysit practically every day so I don't have a lot of time to write. This week is a break from school though yay so now I am going to sit down an attempt to write something. Let's see how this goes.

This fic as not been edited by a beta. Read at your own risk. I do proofread and edit before uploading though.

 **_X~X~X_**

The fact that Clarke rushes out the door every morning to get to her bus stop does not go unnoticed by her mother or her father. Clarke just can't seem to gather the will to really care about them noticing. It's not like they would say anything anyway. They probably figured she was becoming a super nerd and visiting teachers before class started or something. (Not that there's anything wrong with that. Okay? She really does visit her teachers in the morning…. Just not alone.)

"Another early morning huh, Clarke?" Jake asks from his place at the dinner table. Abby stops in her place from setting pancakes on a plate and turns her head slightly to see the look on her daughters face. (Okay so she was wrong, maybe they were going to say something after all.)

"Um…yeah I guess so," Clarke stutters, orange juice dripping down her chin. She sets her glass back down onto the table and wipes her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater quickly. Palms sweating and hands shaking from the intense gaze her parents just so happen to fix upon her.

"I'm just going to go to the library before class." Clarke finally lets out, lying oh so smoothly. (Not so smoothly according to the looks on her parents faces. She's definitely busted.)

Abby nods her head slowly and once again resumes sliding a pancake on her father's plate. Her father looking up adoringly at her mother.

Clarke decides that now rather than later is the best time to slip out of the house. She would really like to not answer the Spanish inquisition anymore this morning.

Stopping by the door she quickly slips on her heavy coat, slides on her thick winter hat and pulls on her favorite gloves before retreating out into the cold. If it wasn't for the fact that she really couldn't wait to see Bellamy's face as she skipped over to his side of the sidewalk, she wouldn't even be out of bed this early.

As soon as Bellamy spots Clarke pulling the door closed to her house, his lips pull up into the goofiest grin human kind has ever seen and waves crazily from across the street. Clarke shakes her head, trying to hide the grin on her face as she looks both ways and then runs across the street.

"Hey!" Bellamy yells excitedly from his place on the sidewalk, cheeks and nose red from the cold, body shaking violently.

"Hey," Clarke grins, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head underneath his chin. Bellamy's arms immediately wrap themselves around Clarke's waist and pulls her body into his as close as he possibly can.

"Miss me?" Clarke's voice carries out from underneath his chin.

Bellamy's shoulders shrug and he nods his head unabashedly. "I always miss you when you're gone."

Clarke lifts her head up from under his chin and smiles widely, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling herself out of his arms.

Bellamy's face falls and Clarke tries, she really tries with all her might not to laugh at the adorable frown on his face but she just can't hold it in. Her head falls back and her hairs swings back behind her, her laugh ringing out.

Bellamy smirks and shakes his head, his momentary sadness now lost, being carried away in the wind with Clarke's cries of laughter. "You think that's funny huh?" Bellamy asks, his voice low and husky. Clarke's laughter comes to a crashing halt as soon as Bellamy's tongue snakes out to lick his bottom lip.

"Yeah, you have to admit it's pretty funny but it's also cute." Clarke smirks and raises her eyebrows.

Bellamy mocks her, his lips turning up into another smile, one Clarke thinks is made just for her.

"I missed you too though," Clarke finally admits, the cold on her cheeks making her blush practically nonexistent.

Bellamy opens his mouth to reply but Monty's booming voice causing all conversation to come to a crash.

"Hey guys! What's up? Did either of you do your homework last night?"

Clarke shares a knowing grin with Bellamy. They both know that Monty is known for not doing his homework. He's either busy playing video games with Murphy all night or too worried about if Miller is going to call him back.

Bellamy shifts his gaze from Clarke to look over at Monty. "You can copy mine," he replies lightly. The look on his face tells Clarke that he's not too happy to be interrupted by Monty but he's not going to say anything about it.

(What would he say? "Hey dude, do you mind? I'm trying to flirt with my girlfriend here." Riiiiiight….. like that is going to happen anytime soon. They both agreed early on to keep everything a secret for a while.)

Leaving her with no choice, Clarke smiles brightly at Monty and says, "Hey Monty. What was it this time? Video games with Murphy or did you stay up all night worrying about Miller."

Monty blushes and pushes Clarke's shoulders back. "Neither if you really must know. My grandma just came into town and I had to go with my parents to go get her from the airport."

Clarke raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms. Bellamy snorts from behind her.

"What?" Monty asks, looking from Clarkes face to Bellamys.

Clarke replies with, "We don't exactly believe you." Bellamy nods his head in agreement.

Monty stares at the two for a moment and then finally lets out a big sigh. "Fine okay, I was actually on the phone all night with Miller. We have a date tonight."

Monty tries to keep a straight face but then Miller pops up behind him, a smile on his face.

"And where are you going to be taking me?" Miller asks in a low voice, placing his hand on Monty's shoulder.

Monty's face lights up and a huge grin replaces his straight face. Clarke and Bellamy once again alone. (Somewhat at least. Better some than none right?)

Clarke slowly backs away from Monty and Miller and moves to stand by Bellamy. Her hand searching for his as his hand searches for hers.

"Pull your bag in front of us," Bellamy whispers in Clarke's ear, sending tingles down her back. Clarke nods her head and quickly moves her bag to hide their conjoined hands.

"Better." Bellamy's lips press against the tip of Clarke's ear and Clarke shivers in response, the tingles down her spine increasing ever so slowly.

Monty and Miller are soon joined by Raven and Wick. Octavia and Lincoln running up with Jasper just as their bus comes to a stop on the curb.

Bellamy's hand falls from Clarke's as he presses a kiss to her forehead quickly before lining up with the rest of their friends to get on the bus. His whispered words of, "later," ringing in her ears.

"Don't even try to pretend that that just didn't happen!" Octavia yells excitedly as she watches Bellamy get on the bus.

Clarke whips her head back, an alarmed expression on her face. "What didn't happen?" Clarke asks innocently.

"My brother just kissed you on the forehead and he was holding your hand!" Octavia exclaims happily, jumping up in down in place.

Raven turns around from stepping up onto the bus and raises her eyebrows, clearing well aware of the one sided conversation currently taking place. "Oh please," She says loudly, stepping onto the bus as Clarke and Octavia follow. "I saw them making out behind the bleachers in third period just yesterday."

Clarke's mouth falls open in shock and Octavia's grin grows wider. "I knew it!" Octavia says happily. "I knew something was going on between you two. You sneak away to many times to go to the bathroom when you're sleeping over at my house." Octavia shrugs her shoulders like it's always been obvious. "It wouldn't surprise me if you told me you sneak off to his room after I go to sleep."

Clarke rolls her eyes and pushes past Octavia, plopping down into Bellamy's seat.

"Cats out the bag?"

"Yeah," Clarke mumbles, laying her head on Bellamy's shoulder. "Cats definitely out the bag." Bellamy laughs and shrugs his shoulders, slipping his hand into Clarke's. "That's actually kind of a relief. Now I can kiss you whenever I want."

Clarke smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, at least there's that."

 **_X~X~X_**

Later that night, Clarke does sneak off to Bellamy's room after Octavia falls asleep. (More like after Octavia pretends to fall asleep just to see Clarke sneak off. She teases both Clarke and Bellamy the next morning.) Drifting off to peaceful slumber in Bellamy's arms. (After there make out session that is.)

 **AN: Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this short fic and thought these two were as cute as I did. As always, come on over to tumblr and chat with me at x-buffyxspike-x Have an amazing day and stay beautiful.**


End file.
